In Case We Grow Far Apart
by rachemma
Summary: Alternate Universe, CLATO. Clove moves to her new school for her final two years because of her father's work. There, she has to make new friends, and enemies, who'll keep the boredom at bay. Cato is the school's playboy, inside and out of school hours. He could have anyone, so why is he interested in this new girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only the story idea and the universe it's set in... That makes me sound like a god hehe**

**A/N: This is my second Hunger Games fanfiction, and I'm still carrying on with my first, though this is a WHOLE lot different to my other one. I hope you enjoy reading this, and if you do please follow, favourite, review and/or PM me! Let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**A warning, in my mind the Hunger Games cast (minus a few like Peeta, Prim, Rue, etc.) swear, so be aware that there will be cursing. **

**-R**

* * *

**PART 1**

_Without knowing, I call your name,_

_When I see you my heart trembles._

_From the start I was attracted to your eyes,_

_It's been a while since I started liking you._

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Clove Roxen stood at the gates of her new school, tapping her foot. She was early, abnormally so, and the gates were still locked. As she peered into the school's grounds, she doubted that anyone was even in. She wasn't eager to start her new school life – in fact, it was quite the opposite, she dreaded it – she just naturally woke up early so she could fit in everything she wanted to do that day. Throwing her bag over the iron gates, she quickly followed, scaling them like she scaled the gates to her old school. It seemed no matter where she went, she would always be doomed to have to climb over school gates. She landed on her feet quietly, having perfected landing without making a noise. She picked up her messenger bag, brushing off some dust as she did, and swung it over her shoulder. Sighing, she walked up the path to the entrance, a grand archway made of marble, and deposited herself on the ground next to it, leaning against it. Bringing her knees close to her chest, she closed her eyes. This would be a ritual for days and days to come, no doubt.

Half an hour later, something jabbed her leg. Opening one eye lazily, an old man, presumably the caretaker, jumped back, startled. _He probably thought I was dead_, Clove thought before closing her eyes again. She doesn't go to sleep, just rests her eyes and mind, until she hears a key rattle in the door's lock. Jumping to her feet, she follows the caretaker inside, inspecting the building she'll be spending most of the next two years in.

The school is huge to accommodate all the years from kindergarten to college, preparing them for university. But it's no ordinary school, because of the high numbers that it is open to (girls, boys, and every age from 4-18 years old), it has entrance examinations that are taken every year, to cut down on the number of students it allows in. Clove passed the examinations with ease, her old school had prepared her well, and the interviews after were easy, she just had to act like a girl – which was harder than anticipated despite being, obviously, a girl.

* * *

Clove spent the remainder of her time alone, stood outside the office's door. The staff hadn't gotten in yet, so she was alone with the caretaker, and he was somewhere else anyway, so it was a long boring wait. But one she put up with without complaining. When a woman, in her late thirties with startling pink candy-floss curly hair, walked in to find something sprawled across the bench outside her office, she was far from pleased. Like the caretaker, she grabbed a metre-ruler and poked the – what she thought was – sleeping form, only for the form to whip around quickly and slam her arm down on the metre-ruler, snapping it in half. Effie Trinket was surprised, shrieking out when both halves of the ruler fell to the floor. She watched the strange girl inspect her arm, a red mark where she had hit the ruler that would no doubt become a bruise later, half-curious and half-frightened to death. Effie stood up taller, easy because of her six-inch heels, and stared down at the girl down her nose. She needed to be authoritative. She was the adult here. But as the girl glared up at her, she _hoped_ that she was the adult here. The girl stuck her hand out to Effie, who took it carefully, and shook her hand. Clove had no doubt she'd scared the pink-haired woman to death and, while she took pride in that inside, she wanted to make a good first-impression.

"My name is Clove Roxen." she gave the woman a small shy smile, completely fake, "I'm transferring here for the next two years."

"Effie Trinket. But Miss. Trinket to you." the woman said stiffly before relaxing. "You're probably the earliest student in the world."

Clove merely shrugged. "I've been earlier. I slept in today."

Effie felt her eyes bulge as she took in the girl's small figure before her. She looked smaller than the average height, though only by a tiny bit, pale too, only increasing the whole 'fragile' look she had going for her. Dark brown hair framed her face, large chocolate eyes drawing people in, and if it wasn't for the thin cut below her left eye, Effie would've thought that this girl was sheltered and hadn't gotten out of her house in her life.

The cut surprised Effie, thin and long, like a wound you'd get from a blade or a whip. She felt herself gulp at the sight of it.

"How'd you get the cut?" Effie asked, trying to seem uninterested. This only made Clove's smile widen, though Effie wasn't sure if she wanted it to. Clove stepped closer.

"Wouldn't you like to know...?" she murmured, winking as she did. Effie's reaction was priceless. Stumbling back, she dashed to the door of the office, opened it, and slammed it shut. Clove could hear her cursing through the walls, and sat back down on the bench. It was at least more comfortable than the floor. That's where she'd had to wait at her old school. Minutes later, a bell rung, officially announcing the school's opening to students. Clove didn't care, she'd get here the same time tomorrow, it didn't matter what time students were allowed in, she'd get in regardless. Teachers scuffled past her, raising an eyebrow at her, before shaking their heads and muttering something about 'damn organised students'. She guessed it made the teachers look bad if she got in before them.

Coming back, Effie shoved papers into Clove's ready arms. Saying a quick 'than you', Clove walked away, feeling elated as she looked at her timetable. This year she'd been told the amount of subjects she could choose were reduced to five, and she'd have another lesson slot to do with whatever the hell she wanted. So Biology was her first hour on the timetable. It wasn't her favourite of the five, but she could survive having it Monday morning. It wasn't like she had History on Monday anymore. She groaned, remembering the countless times she fell asleep and was given a detention, interfering with her track team's schedule. She was determined to not let that happen this year. As she walked around, with no real purpose, students seemed to be trickling in. They filled the absence of sound with meaningless babble, most of which were conversations of who was kicked out this year. It was a known fact that when a new student came in, they had kicked out one of the old ones. Which meant at least someone would be after her, unless the student Clove had kicked out hadn't had many friends.

* * *

Cato Darrow sat in his car, taking a drag of his cigarette. He had meant to quit. He had tried to quit. But that was three months ago and things change. It was the first day back at school, so there was plenty to be nervous about. Like who he'd get to beat up first. Or who he'd make out with by the end of the day. His bet was on Peeta Mellark and Glimmer Lockhart respectively. His nose wrinkled at the idea of making out with Mellark. He wasn't that desperate. Finch Wyatt, a quiet dark redhead, knocked on his window, making him jump. He simply opened the car door and she slipped in, her face falling when she smelled the smoke.

"I thought you'd quit." she said, opening the window. Cato grunted.

"It didn't last that long. Not my fault we didn't see each other over the holidays."

Finch rolled her eyes. "Excuse me for wanting to have some time with my family."

Cato said nothing.

"Who do you think has been cut then?" Finch asked, referring to the fact that because of the limited places, if anyone new was brought in, someone was kicked out.

Cato shrugged. "I'm hoping Mellark's gone."

Finch snorted. "Hell no. He's got better grades than half the shitheads here."

"One can dream."

"... Gale Hawthorne?"

That got Cato's attention.

"No _fucking _way! He's on my team, he better not have."

Finch raised her arms defensively. "I'm only tossing out names."

"Then toss out some names that actually deserve to leave."

She suddenly grabbed the cigarette just as he brought it to his mouth again. Throwing it out the window, she tugged on his arm.

"We're going to be late." she told him. He shrugged her off.

"And?"

"They're probably going to ask you to make a speech or some shit like that."

"I don't give a damn."

Finch sighed. Cato could be such a _child _sometimes.

"Then they'll ask Marvel to do it."

He suddenly started choking.

"...MARVEL?!"

She looked at him, eyebrows raised. _Do I look like I'm lying?_

"Well, then, let's go! Hurry up!" He pushed her out of the car and quickly followed.

_Yeah, _Finch thought as they walked towards the entrance, _Cato was such a child_.

* * *

"Hey," Finch said, punching Cato in the arm.

"What?!" he roared, still pissed off that someone may consider Marvel better than him. _In Marvel's fucking dreams_. Finch jabbed her finger towards a group of people. Cato sighed.

"Yeah, they're people. Get over it. I know you haven't been out in a while but- HEY WHAT?!" he cried out when Finch hit his arm.

"She's a new face right?" she stated blandly. Cato followed her gaze to a petite girl standing by the lockers. He nodded in agreement. He knew practically everyone in the school but he did not know her. He looked her up and down, deciding that she would easily prey to his charms. First person he'd make out with today: her, whoever she was.

Sensing someone looking at her, Clove shuddered and turned her head to try and see who it was. Her gaze was met by a blonde-haired boy's, who was looking her up and down impassively with ice blue eyes. He vaguely looked like Peeta, Clove thought, but dismissed the thought when she saw there was no real feeling behind his eyes. He was just like a predator.

"Clove!" A shout resounded through the hallways. She whipped around and ran to the person responsible for calling her name.

"Peeta!" she gasped in excitement. They'd met in at an art camp for the past few years, and she had been overjoyed she would at least know someone in her new school. Hugging him, she could smell baking. Raising an eyebrow, she leaned back, only to find she'd crushed some cookies.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, Peeta!"

He barked out a laugh and thrust them towards her.

"S'okay. They're yours anyway."

She grinned and popped of a piece of one in her mouth. It melted and she groaned.

"I love you so fucking much. Marry me."

Laughing, Peeta swung an arm around her tiny shoulders.

"I think Katniss would disapprove of me getting married behind her back."

Clove shook her head, her eyes glinting darkly. "Not if she was my maid of honour."

"I'm sure she'd love _that_." Peeta drawled, placing a kiss on her forehead easily. They laughed and talked some more about unimportant things that they wouldn't remember later. Cato and Finch just stopped and stared. Cato's head fell into his hands.

"_Fuck_."

"What?" Finch asked.

"I can't fucking beat him up if I want to get off with her!" he whined.

Finch simply whacked him on the head.

_Boys_. _Such idiots._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Follow, favourite and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Suzanne Collins but the universe in which they live belongs to me.**

**A/N: WOW GUYS. JUST WOW. You're all really supportive, I was really shocked when I kept seeing emails pop up saying I had more reviews, favourites and followers. I was really inspired! **

**Truthfully, I could've posted yesterday, but decided against it as I wanted to rest because I just broke up from school. But unfortunately, for me, this joyful holiday period is not going to be relaxing as I have a week and a half of exams as soon as I go back. So I will still be sticking to updating every 4/5 days as I do actually need to revise for these exams. But my mood fluctuates a lot, and if I feel inspired by reviews and stuff when I'm not revising, I will begin writing chapters. So there is a chance I may write a chapter early if there are more reviews... I feel like I'm being spoiled though by you guys.**

**SO, I wanted to thank these special people for reviewing:**

**Kato45**

**AlphaClove**

**Guest (you know who you are!)**

**Shae101 - and in answer to your question, the main couples will be eventual ClovexCato and PeetaxKatniss.**

**_In regard to this, if anyone has a specific couple that they ship that they know will not affect the main two relationships above (like I won't write in Kato *insert sad face* because it affects the two main relationships... But I do like Kato, just not as much as Clato :P) please let me know and I may write it in._**

**Clato 27 **

**Abnegation25 (haha I'm Dauntless, I even got it in the Aptitude Test! My favourite character is Tobias... And Uriah. (And Marlene *sniff*) I love them. PANSYCAKE!)**

**Obsessedchick44**

**AND OdairBear!**

**THANK YOU GUYS!**

**To the people who favourited, some of whom I have mentioned above. Thank you! And to the people who have followed, again some of whom I have mentioned above, THANK YOU! Thank you all!**

**Finally, this is a REALLLY long A/N. Sorry about that :/**

**-R**

**PART 1**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Clove found herself in Peeta's form, so she didn't have to worry about where she would sit during registration periods, but then a problem occurred. Katniss Everdeen was also in their class. Clove had groaned inwardly at the thought, after all, it was like she was a third wheel, but both Peeta and Katniss tried to make her feel better about it. So she ended up sitting behind them, in the back left corner, in a window seat. The windows faced east, so she watched the sun rising as the teacher called out their names.

"Marvel Hertz?"

The answer came too close for comfort and Clove whipped around, facing her new neighbour. Hair darker than her own and stormy grey eyes, the boy – Marvel – watched her with a grin permanently set on his face.

"Why are you sitting there?" she hissed. Marvel's face feel slightly and he put on a show of being sad. He then straightened back up.

"You're in my usual seat. So I figured I'd go for second-best." he explained. Clove looked down, flushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled. He waved her off.

"I'm Marvel, if you didn't hear the teacher." He held his hand out.

"Clove. Clove Roxen."

"Yup, I heard from the teacher. Well, I heard your first name in the corridor because of this guy." - He jabbed his thumb at Peeta - "He was pretty loud."

Clove groaned and threw a ball of scrunched up paper at Peeta's head. He turned around, glaring at both of them as they sat laughing.

"We'll get along just fine." Marvel said in between laughs. Clove smiled and then her smile literally dropped off her face when he touched her left cheek.

"Why does such a pretty face have cuts?" he asked good-naturedly.

Clove felt her cheeks burn. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I think people misunderstood me at my old school."

"Well we can't have that here, right?" he whispered. She smiled, feeling like they were both conspirators.

"And how do we do that?" she whispered back, making a show of looking around to see if anyone was watching them. They continued to talk until they were forced out of their seats. Out of the corner of Clove's eye, she saw Peeta and Katniss looking at them, their mouths open. Spinning around, she stuck her tongue at them, before turning back to carry on talking with Marvel. He was a good conversationalist.

They step out of the classroom together, still locked in conversation, until someone bumped into Clove, sending her stumbling into Marvel's chest.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. Marvel chuckled as he up-righted her, staring at the idiot who bumped into them.

"Smooth, Cato." he said sarcastically. The boy from earlier, stared down at them, specifically at Clove, who shrunk back slightly.

"What?" she bit back the urge to insult him. She raised an eyebrow. "Like what you see?"

Cato chuckled. "Sure, what about you?"

Clove's answer was short and sweet. "No."

She tugged on Marvel's arm, smiling. "Come on. Let's go!"

"See you, Cato." Marvel gave his friend an apologetic smile before letting himself be pulled away. As soon as Cato was out of earshot, he bent down and whispered into Clove's ear. "Why so eager to get away from him?"

"He was staring at me earlier." she growled. Marvel laughed, thankful it wasn't anything serious.

"Honey," He drew out the word. "Everyone is staring at you."

She slapped him on the arm.

* * *

Marvel and Clove sat together as the headmaster introduced himself as 'Mr. Snow'. He told them many things, like if they misbehaved, they were out, if their grades slipped, they were out. He introduced some of the teachers, like Mr. Crane, the deputy, who taught art alongside 'Cinna', whose last name wasn't mentioned. All in all the assembly was exactly as Clove expected, boring and long. It wasn't until he mentioned the school's personal league table did she become interested.

Snow coughed. "So, in order to increase... competitiveness here, we're releasing the names of the top 5 students of each year group."

Clove leaned forward in her seat slightly. _This should be fun_. Snow read out name after name until he finally got to Year 12, her year. Licking her lips in anticipation, she listened closely, ready to commit each of these names to memory so she could whip their asses in the future.

"5th, Katniss Everdeen." Clove wasn't too shocked at that, Peeta was always bragging about his girlfriend.

"4th, Marvel Hertz." Snickering, she hit him on the arm, muttering 'nerd'.

"3rd, Cato Darrow." Her eyes widened at _that _name. Who knew the idiot had some brains?

"2nd, Finch Glass." Whispers broke out through the crowds. Clove looked at Marvel, confused. She didn't know this person or why it was so controversial their name was in the top five.

"She's always first-" he whispered in her ear.

"MARVEL!" Snow interrupted. Marvel stiffened as Snow's gaze fell on Clove beside him.

"And 1st..." The tension was thick in the air. Snow knew they were hanging on his every word. "Clove Roxen."

Clove's eyebrows shot up. _Huh, I didn't think I did _that _well_. Snow carried on reading the names for Year 13, before releasing them from the torture that was morning assemblies. She stretched her arms above her head, eager to move.

"Pretty _and _intelligent. People'll be staring even more now." Marvel commented.

"Don't forget athletic. It's a killer combination, right?" she teased.

"Mmhmm. A dangerous one." He matched her tone.

* * *

Clove's map skills obviously left something to be desired, because she found herself lost three times before she burst into her Biology classroom, two seconds ahead of the teacher. People stared at her, just like Marvel had promised, like she wasn't human. Clove set her jaw as she walked through the groups of friends, most of which had probably been together since kindergarten. She sat at the back again, alone and happy with that. She only needed a few friends to keep her going. She wasn't a loner, but she wasn't exactly charismatic either. She imagined that having too many friends was tiring. The teacher shuffled in, a young man in his middle-twenties, by the name of Finnick Odair. A graduate of the school, he had come back as soon as he had finished his teaching course. He was renowned for being the most handsome boy to have ever graced the school's halls. Also renowned for marrying an former pupil by the name of Annie Cresta, an unknown until they started dating. And Clove found all this out by just listening to the girls around her gush about him. His eyes swept the class, looking fairly pleased with the motley crew he had been assigned to teach. He wore his trademark smirk and wrote his name on the blackboard – which Clove thought were extinct – in giant letters, as if people didn't know his name.

"If you think you're sitting in those places, you're mistaken." He wagged a finger from side to side as if he was scolding a puppy. The girls loved it though, breaking out into nervous whispers, some shrieking as he pointed at them. Clove groaned, letting her head fall to the desk. _Just great, another male specimen who thinks he's on top of the world_.

"Sit where I tell you to."

People nervously gathered up their belongings, ready to move.

Clove's name was called out first, so she got the seat directly in front of Odair.

_Just my luck_. she thought as she made her way over.

The rest of the class fell into line, the girls glaring at her for sitting in their rightful place, the boys glaring at Odair for, one, being such a flirt, and, two, taking away the most interesting girl in the class. There was a space next to Clove, which a boy offered to fill, but Odair shook his head.

"That seat'll be filled soon."

Clove wondered what kind of idiot would be late to his first lesson on his first day. And the the idiot walked in. Clove sighed softly.

_Of course. _That_ idiot. s_he thought.

Cato greeted Odiar, offering no explanation of why he was late or apology. Odair was used to it though, having known Cato for a long time. They made mud pies together in Odair's garden once when he was a teenager and Cato was a toddler. He pointed at the empty seat next to Clove, who was glaring at Cato, and Cato grinned.

"So we'll be lab partners." he said as he sat down, his arm brushing against hers.

"You weren't my first choice" She laced as much poison in her voice as possible.

Cato batted his eyelashes innocently. "Oh, really? I would never have guessed."

Finnick watched them bicker and sighed as he handed out the folders, slightly relieved when he saw that at least _someone else _was immune to Cato's charms apart from Annie. Clove officially became his favourite and he knew how to show it. He leaned in close as he put the folder on her desk, his hair brushing her ear.

"I like you," he whispered. Her response was to hit him in the face with the folder he'd put on her desk.

"Pervert." she shot back.

Finnick tried to look scandalised. "Not in _that _way!"

Clove snorted. This school was crazy. She didn't know how Peeta had hacked it for all these years. Then she remembered who she was thinking about and decided he _had _in fact been scarred by the school. Why else would he bake bread and cakes all day if not for being crazy?

* * *

By the time break came, Clove was exhausted. If Cato's constant questions weren't enough, Odair's constant flirting with the female population pushed her over the edge. The icing on the cake.

_Great, _she thought, _Now I'm hungry. _

Peeta appeared before her wielding some more baked goods. He didn't even have the chance to offer her some before she had taken two and stuffed them in her mouth, not caring that they'd just been in a science lab.

"Who says they were for you?" Peeta asked, smiling.

Clove rolled her eyes, reminding him, "You love me."

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I forgot for a moment."

"_How could you_?" Clove gasped. Peeta ignored her.

"What's your next lesson?"

"Maths." she told him, her excitement dropping twofold.

A familiar voice interrupted her self-pity. "We can be mathletes together then!"

"Really, Marvel, _mathletes_?" She turned around to face him.

He nodded, completely serious. "Don't tell me you don't _lurv _it."

"I won't if you don't say '_lurv_' ever again."

"Deal," he laughed shaking her hand. "It sounded better in my head."

"Everything sounds better in your head. Must be why half the things that come out of your mouth is shit."

"I am offended, Miss Roxen." He feigned being annoyed.

"Sure you are."

Cato watched from across the hallway... "Bitch," he muttered, but he didn't actually mean it. Finch didn't say a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the universe in which they interact. **

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't get this up for Christmas! :( I wanted to, but I was a TAD busy yesterday, as you can imagine. Did everyone have a happy Christmas? Did you get nice presents? Have you been shopping in the Boxing Day sales yet? I went this morning at 6AM... 6AM! I feel so tired now... And half of the stuff I bought, I'll probably take back -_-**

**I want to thank you lovely people for favouriting and following.**

**AND TO THE REVIEWERS (not as many as last time D:) : **

**Charliesunshine: Sorry it wasn't up for Christmas~~~ Please don't be mad, it's only a day late! (If you live in the USA... Or Korea lol... Or other places it might be more than a day late so I apologise again!)**

**Guest (1): How am I supposed to tell you apart from the other Guest? XD haha maybe you guys could end with a signature or something. I really love Finnick too, I couldn't not put him in! Thank you for your lovely review!**

**Kato45: Thank you!**

**Guest (2): I'm glad you like it! ^^**

**Clovelycato555: Your username is awesome! And I've updated now ;)**

**Thanks for reading, but remember, if you liked reading this, leave me a review, favourite, follow and even PM me if you want to. I love getting responses from you all!**

**-R**

* * *

Clove's father danced about the kitchen, muttering foul words as he attempted to find the correct cooking utensils. Clove stood watching him, unsure whether to laugh at him or help him; so she did neither, choosing to just be content in watching the hilarity continue. For the past few weeks they had survived on Korean – Clove's preferred cuisine – and Indian – her father's – takeaways and, as much as she loved the food, she had finally put her foot down, demanding that he cooked something for once. It wasn't that Clove was becoming tired of the bibimbap she ordered every single time, it was just that she didn't want to get to that stage. Having something too much generally made you sick of it. Her father had these thoughts similarly but did not voice his opinion, not wanting to be thrust into the position he was in now. On the occasions he did cook – which were few and far between – the food created fell far from what he had expected. He usually burnt it and the only way it could be eaten was with at least a glass of water with each bite.

"Need any help, father?" she called sweetly from the comfort of the doorway. He turned and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, underneath the cut. It was healing but had taken far too long for his liking. The cut was deep and it didn't help that Clove picked at her scabs when she was bored.

"You're an angel." he replied as she pushed him away from the chopping board. He tried to ignore the way she held the knives – with reverence – and the skill she had when using them. She cut the vegetables neatly and quickly, moving onto the chicken breasts.

"What are you even cooking?" she asked, eyeing the dry noodles he brought out from a packet. He grinned.

"Noodles, chicken and vegetables fried in a pan."

Clove snorted.

"Stir fry?"

"Yeah, sure. Now what do I do?" He looked lost. She laughed and directed him, trying to keep her tone as patronising as it could possibly be.

* * *

Clove's phone buzzed as they settled down. She ignored it and dug into the noodles, groaning at the taste. She loved food and was constantly snacking, she never ate the same thing twice a day. The noodles were a bit too chewy for her taste and somehow her father had managed to burn the vegetables a bit, but she didn't mind, she was used to it.

_I wonder if it would taste weird perfectly cooked. _She contemplated this but was disrupted by her phone once again.

"No phones at the table," her father managed to say, but it was garbled because he was chewing a mouthful of food. She frowned at him.

"Chew with your mouth closed," she scolded.

"Yes, _mother_."

The phone buzzed for the third time and she snatched it up, unlocking it, before staring at her inbox.

Three texts. All as confusing as each other. The first was simple.

_Hey._

The second was confusing.

_It's Cato_.

The third was demanding.

_Text back._

So she did.

_STOP._

She put her phone back down on the table, satisfied that he wouldn't be bugging her again. How did he even have her number...? _Buzz. Buzz. _Her father glared at the electronic device.

"Get it to shut up!" he cried out.

"I'm trying!" she cried back. "Ah, this idiot!"

_You didn't think that would actually block me?_

Yes, yes she did. Or she had hoped at least. She ignored the jibe, typing,

_How'd you get my number?_

Like the first text, the reply was one word.

_Mellark._

She laughed out loud and her father raised an eyebrow.

_He wouldn't do that_.

_Oh yeah, how do you know we're not close? _

She didn't and cursed inwardly, knowing if she said what she was thinking out loud, her father would kill her. She stood up, holding her plate in one hand, her phone in the other. Her father protested.

"Where do you think you're going?! You haven't even finished!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not hungry anymore." She reached into the mini-freezer inside the fridge and pulled out a small tub of Ben & Jerry's.

"Oh yeah," her father called, sarcasm leaking into his tone. "You're really not hungry."

"I love you," Was her reply. She said that a lot, she realised.

Trudging upstairs, she wondered why on Earth Peeta had given _Cato_, of all people, her number. She would've been okay with Marvel having her number. Hell, after 'mathletics', she was pretty sure the boy was an absolute diamond of a friend.

* * *

Cato sat on the sofa in his living room, laughing to himself. Clove was pissed off and that only made his smile grow wider. His sister, Demi, was sitting next to him, wondering what the fuck was wrong with him.

"Hey, resident idiot," she said, poking his ear with her long, and painted black, nail. "Why so cheery?"

He snorted. "It's 'Why so _serious_?' Aren't you the resident idiot?"

"Only resident idiots don't get puns."

"That was _not _a pun."

She leaned over and caught sight of his phone screen. She elbowed his side.

"Who's _Cloooove_?" Cato hissed in pain. Her elbow was bony.

"Someone I'll be getting off with in the near future." He shrugged.

Demi chuckled and elbowed him again. "She doesn't seem to into you."

Cato's eyes glinted. "Hell, yeah, she is."

"Not."

"Is."

"She is so fucking not."

They'd usually end up arguing for hours. Both of them had ridiculously large egos and pride to match it. If the argument wasn't settled quickly enough, it would become a war that lasted, potentially, for months.

"BAD WORD!" A high-pitched voice shrieked.

They both turned around, open-mouthed, to find a fairy in their living-room. It was their little sister, Celeste, six years old and looking adorable in her fairy costume. She was the opposite of what Demi had been as a child, loving and kind. Demi had been the type to fry ants with a magnifying glass, or so Cato had heard. Whether it was true or not could be debated.

"You're a fairy today," Demi sang, picking the girl up onto her knee. Celeste didn't give up that easily.

"NAUGHTY DEMI!" Celeste could scream the house down when she wanted to.

Cato couldn't hide his delight. Despite her obvious biasness towards anything with pink and frills, he was slowly turning her into his 'mini-female-me'. At least, that's what he told her.

"Aren't you such a good girl?" he cooed, holding his arms out. She jumped into them and poked him in the ear, just like Demi had. Unfortunately, it seemed Demi was also influencing her a bit, too.

"I'M A FAIRY." Cato winced and wished her finger handed stayed in his ear.

"Yeah, sure, baby,"

"FAIRY!"

Cato sighed, giving up. Celeste giggled and snuggled into his chest. He checked his phone. No new texts.

This girl was infuriating. He tossed his phone to Demi.

"What should I say?"

She snickered, "Why? Are you off your game because she won't reply?"

Cato gave no answer.

"Fine, how about I start like this? Dear, Clove. I am looking forward to seeing you at school tomorrow-" She paused for a second. "- And I love you."

The phone was out of her hands in a second flat, Cato pressing the delete button as fast as he could. Thankfully, he had a quick reaction time.

_Girls_, he thought.

* * *

Clove paced around her room, clutching her phone. He hadn't sent any more texts, but was that because she hadn't replied? She shook her head. She didn't need to send him a reply. It was okay to just let it hang like that.

She thought that, but in the end, she still tapped out a message on the keyboard and sent it.

_See you tomorrow._

* * *

Three words made Cato forget about the two girls sat next to him.

_See you tomorrow, _he thought back, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, favourite and follow! I'll see you again in another few days unless you read my other story! If so, we'll see each other a bit sooner than then!**

**P.S. IF YOU HAVEN'T TRIED BIBIMBAP, IT'S HEAVEN. GOOGLE IT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the universe in which they have their fun.**

**A/N: So, I'm back. Though, it hasn't even been a week since I uploaded! Why do I feel so guilty? There has been a reason for my sudden disappearance - illness. Yes, I was ill. The day after I uploaded chapter 3 I suddenly got a fever which lasted for five days and would've lasted for longer if I hadn't finally dragged myself out of bed and gotten some antibiotics. It's my second day of taking them and I already fell well enough to go on the PC yay ^^ I'm not a hundred-percent and I wrote most of this whilst under the effects of paracetamol and a cracking headache but I hope it's up to my usual standards :D**

**So it remains to thank people... AT THE BOTTOM. So if you reviewed, you'll have either an answer, a reply or just a simple thank you if I really couldn't figure out what else to put without being socially awkward... Yup sounds like me... Socially awkward...**

**Hope you enjoy reading, please favourite, follow and review (You can PM me if you so wish - I won't bite and I do reply)**

**-R**

* * *

**PART 1**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Clove sat down in her seat, noticeably dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night and had been awake well into the hours of that morning. There was but one reason for this suddn bout of insomnia. Cato. Even in her mind she thought his name with distaste. He was infuriating, insufferable and a bastard. Marvel plonked down into his seat, visibly tired but Clove doubted he could be as tired as she was.

"It's only the second day," he yawned, "Why do you look as if you could kill someone?"

She cursed him as she yawned - everyone knew that just thinking about yawning made you do it. She groaned as she yawned again.

"Maybe I could kill someone." she deadpanned, looking as serious as ever. Marvel said nothing at first, wondering what had gotten her so riled up.

"Well..." He considered his words carefully. "If you do commit the sin of murder, phone me and we'll bury the body together."

She merely snorted before turning her attention to the door.

"Have you seen Peeta yet?"

Marvel frowned, Peeta was the cause of this mood? Peeta?!

"No, he usually arrives in about five minutes."

She grinned, Marvel shivered.

Just what had Peeta done to deserve such a look of evil?

In answer to Marvel's unspoken question, she offered, "He gave Cato my phone number."

"Does that mean I'm worthy enough to receive it?" Marvel asked, prodding her arm. She grimaced and passed her phone to him, who took it like a delighted child.

"Now we can stay awake until 3am doing mathletics!" he cried out. She turned to him, Peeta forgotten for a moment, feigning disgust.

"Is that why you look like a zombie? Mathletics?"

"Maybe.."

"What a strange creature you are,"

"No stranger than you."

She didn't reply.

* * *

When Peeta finally did pass through the threshold of his classroom, he felt a strange cold aura pass over him. Katniss snickered besides him, having seen Clove's death glare. She did nothing to help him as Clove dragged him into the corridor. She settled into her seat and turned to Marvel, who told her everything.

Peeta shrank back as Clove pushed him against the lockers.

"You're my friend, Peeta, but God help you if you don't have a good reason for giving Cato my number!"

He frowned at the accusation, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!" she snarled.

Peeta laughed, playing it safe, "I don't need to play it, right? You get it? Because... I...am...?"

"Just give me your reason, Peeta, preferably before I kill you."

"I didn't give it him!" Was his only defense.

"But he said-!" She cut herself off.

Why did she even believe him...?

Half-growling, she stalked back into the classroom, Peeta trailing a few metres behind.

"Ayyyy!" Marvel hollered, "She didn't kill you!"

Clove rolled her eyes, did everyone think she was really _that _violent?

Sensing her anger, most of the class steered well clear until they were forced to sit when the teacher came in. Assembly passed in a second, nothing much had happened on the first day and the teachers hadn't prepared any notices or anything so they left on another reminder of the rules. Clove tossed her P.E. kit over her shoulder and patiently stood by Peeta's desk, waiting for him to stop being such a snail and get his. Marvel had decided against choosing P.E. to fill up some of his free periods. She vaguely remembered him saying something about 'Further Maths'. Sounded torturous. As usual, Peeta talked and Clove listened, Peeta led and Clove followed. They trekked across to the back of the school, a good few hundred metres away, down tight and dark corridors with too few lights and windows, before reaching their destination. The changing rooms. Clove smiled politely and ducked in, almost afraid to, remembering her old school's ones. At least they had made the students get changed more quickly – no-one had wanted to stay in them for too long for fear they'd contract a contagious disease. But this school's girl's changing room looked hygienic enough, and her classmates weren't exactly careful as to where they put their clothes, but as usual, Clove began to choke the minute she walked in, enveloped by a smog of deodorant. She was still coughing as she laid down her stuff on the nearest unoccupied space of a bench and got changed.

_Do all these chemicals have an adverse effect on someone's health?_ she wondered. _Probably._

* * *

It wasn't a half-bad day outside, the Sun wasn't shining down on them – Clove's eyes flicked angrily upwards to look at the grey clouds – but it was still rather mild and a comfortable enough temperature to be stood around in the baggy t-shirt and skimpy shorts the school had provided. Some girls made a show of shivering, trying to appear fragile and girly for the boys and also no doubt wanting one of them to wrap his arms around their shoulders. She looked over to the crowd of the boys beside them, a few metres of space between the two groups that had become a sort-of no-man's land.

_Which one are they trying to impress?_ There were a few potential boys good-looking enough to have fan-girls, but Clove quickly dismissed them when she saw the giant standing next to them. Maybe she was doomed to have a terrible morning whatever the lesson.

Cato had spotted her too and sauntered over, breaking the awkward no-man's land. Girls immediately rushed forward to greet him, fawning over him. Clove wrinkled her nose in disgust. How could some girls be so _stupid_? Fancying Cato? It was laughable.

"It's tomorrow," Was his greeting.

Clove clapped very slowly, before offering him one very patronising phrase, "Well done,"

He ignored her and smiled, still happy that she had replied to his texts. He was about to say something else, shoving away some girl's arm on his forearm, when a whistle interrupted their 'happy' greeting.

It was high-pitched to the point Clove thought it could burst her ear drums. Everyone stopped talking and immediately settled back into their groups, including Cato, which made Clove think she might actually like this teacher.

Cato groaned when he saw who it was. Coach Enobaria. Famous for being ever more strict than Brutus. He would take ten Brutuses over Enobaria any day.

"Hey! Where's Brutus?!" he shouted out. Enobaria gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"I locked him in the supply cupboard. He'd be too... _lenient _with you lot."

There were groans from both sides, Clove noticed. It seemed that even the boys were not able to handle Enobaria. Then she spotted Clove, who, to Enobaria, stuck out like a sore thumb. She moved past the girls who were inspecting their nails, glaring at them as she did, and stood in front of this new girl. One glance down her body told her all she needed to know apart from one small detail.

"Long or short distance?"

Clove's eyes widened a touch before she composed herself. This woman was good.

"400m and below. I can run long-distance but my strengths lie in the shorts."

Enobaria nodded. "Okay, get training then. Stretches then the same exercises you did at your old school. We can modify them later but right now your body is used to them. Wouldn't want to put it out of sync, right?"

Clove nodded and turned around, walking towards the middle of the empty field. Cato watched her go, frowning. _Had she done something wrong...?_

Enobaria grinned. This girl was a tough one, the cut on her cheek and the bruises on her arms told her that, but she would go far for their school. She'd be on the track team before the week was up for sure.

* * *

**MY LOVELY REVIEWERS (and anyone who wants to read this):**

**catoandclove4eva: Sorry I didn't update sooner, and thank you~~~ That means a lot to me, but I still think a lot of people are better than me! You're awesome!**

**Guest -D: Now you're a Sponsor too! (You get it, the -D thing, like Haymitch and -H, and me with -R? Yeah...? No.. Okay...) Thank you for your support! I really appreciate your reviews :)**

**Kato45: Thank you! ^^**

**Clatoforeverinmyheart: Thank you! I'll try to update more quickly next time! :P**

**BelieveInDream: Thanks for the awesome review! I wrote this because I wanted a Modern AU Clato and I could only find a few :/ I didn't think the summary was good, so thank you for your feedback on that! :D**

**UnicornChloe: I'm super pleased that you do~ Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest: I'm not sure it's perfect but thank you very much for saying so! And I do definitely intend to carry on! Fighting! ^^**

**Jenpepper: Thank you so much for your review and for that lovely PM, it really made me happy because I was really ill when I read it! Thank you again! :)**

**And there we have it, Chapter 3's Reviewers!**

**If you want a personal message from moi (who doesn't :P) then hurry up and review! Bye!**

**(P.S. You have no idea how many times I typed 'Thnak you' -_-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the universe in which they have their fun. (Do I seriously have to do this EVERY chapter?)**

**A/N: I was bored of revising and learning for my French Speaking (think of me tomorrow when I have to do it - I suck at Orals!) so this came about. I haven't looked over it too closely, so there's probably mistakes, but I wanted to get this out because a reviewer said I didn't update closely enough. Do I not? I thought I was rather good at updating... Let me know what you think in the reviews? :)**

**It has BIG PARAGRAPHS OMGOMGOMG haha**

**Enjoy, read, favourite, follow and review. My responses to your reviews are after the story! **

**GIMME REVIEWS, I WANT LOTS OF EMAIL NOTIFICATIONS! SCREW UP MY INBOX! :P**

**-R**

* * *

**PART 1**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Cato was fucking bored. But he always knew there was something good about P.E. And as he stood, leaning against a goalpost playing goalie in their football** (soccer-football not rugby-American-football)** he had found the reason why. She was running rather quickly around and around the 400m track that encircled the pitch, her brown hair streaking out behind her. She had lapped her fellow female classmates numerous times and she had caught them up again. Cato wasn't doing much and he was fucking bored (had he mentioned that already?); usually he'd play on offence as the striker but today he was in goals 'conserving his strength for the upcoming match'. Cato had snorted at that excuse, Coach Brutus - now out of the cupboard and yelling at the boys (minus Peeta who'd been told to do weight training) - probably just wanted to make sure he didn't break any of his team mate's limbs by accident. It had, after all, happened before. Gale Hawthorne stood next to him, wearing a blue bib that made him stick out like a sore thumb. He was the side's other striker and Brutus had wanted him to get some practice, so here he was, the striker in the team AGAINST Cato. Gale warned his friend with the same uninterested expression he regarded the relationship between Katniss and Mellark - he had expected it to fall apart within a week but he soon found out Mellark had quite a hold on his Katniss. Cato was looking like a boy on Christmas Eve, having found his presents under his parents' bed, mischievous and possessive. Gale wanted to meet this new found toy of Cato's to see what kind of girl could hold him for more than a second - Cato had the attention span of a child on Christmas too. She didn't look like much in Gale's opinion and actually seemed like she would break in half if Cato touched her (judging by her height), but he also knew she had been trained - how else could she fly around a track like that?

Clove stopped for a moment and bent over, touching her toes without bending her knees. She had been a gymnast for quite a while before she became rebellious an began running - would gymnastics help in a fight? To a certain degrees maybe but running and stamina was far more important. She was breathing heavily but not panting like she'd heard some of the other girls which was a plus. She decided she had earned a rest and cast her eyes across the field, searching for something but not quite sure what. She looked at Coach Brutus for a while, wondering if he was somehow related to Cato (they both shared the same arrogant prick aura and defined muscles) and felt two sets of eyes on her. One was closer than the other and getting more so, and she realized it was coming from the group of jogging girls, lead by their queen bee. She didn't know the girl's name and so had to make something up. Queen Harpy Bitch seemed too long so she stuck with Blondie because she stupidly hadn't tied up her long waving blonde hair. Blondie's real name wasn't much better than Clove's nickname: Glimmer. It sounded like some fucked-up drug nickname – crystal meth – Clove would have decided if she knew her name - and even though Glinmer, herself, loved it (Clove would have snorted **(Ahaha punny) **and said, "She would, wouldn't she?" at that point) everyone else thought it was hilarious. The second set of eyes was rather more understandable, Clove thought dryly as she caught Cato staring. Understandable, but annoying. So she flicked her tied-up hair and started running again, all the time resisting a strange urge to stick her tongue out at him.

Cato grinned when he caught Clove looking at him, but it quickly vanished when she flicked him off like he was a bug on her shoulder. Grinding his teeth together, he tried to keep his expression neutral for Brutus, who was slowly ambling over, hulking like a tank. Brutus was still annoyed, more than annoyed, _irate _(the school's English teachers – Cashmere and Gloss – had recently taught him that word and he was dying to try it out. He hadn't realised he was being completely and utterly patronised whenever they talked to him yet.) because of Enobaria – the bitch who'd locked him in the cupboard. To make matters worse, he'd had to call for help until the caretaker came. Unfortunately, it wasn't the old man who'd rescued him, no, it was Johanna, the young, sexy caretaker who kept a chainsaw firmly strapped to her back in case a tree magically appeared on the school's grounds. She hadn't wasted anytime cackling at him when he was freed, which only added salt to the wound because he had a mega crush on her that he wouldn't admit.

"I'm _irate_." he announced it like it was the common thing to do, go around announcing one's feelings. Cato and Gale burst out laughing before trying to keep their faces neutral again (and failing epically).

"Why? Don't tell me you're still holding a grudge over Enobaria?" Cato peered at his coach who was taller than him only because Cato was slouching.

"How did you get out anyway?" Brutus thought it was some divine practical joke God was playing on him. When did kids get so goddam nosy anyway?!

"None of your damn business! Where's Mellark?!"

Gale snorted, not a good idea. "You sent him to do muscle training, sir."

The 'sir' bit appeased him a little but he was still so... _irate_.

"How impertinent! Go run five laps!" Another word Cashmere and Gloss had taught him. It was a wonder they hadn't taught him the wrong meanings for things...yet.

Cato was still snickering – which made Gale quite _irate_ – when he realised that if _he _ran a few laps, he'd get to run with Clove.

"Haha, nice, _impertinent_. Did you swallow a dictionary or something?"

Brutus glared at him and Cato gleefully waited for his punishment. "That's it! You're staying in net for the entire P.E. Lesson!"

Cato's plan had magnificently backfired and Gale was still chuckling all the way to the track.

_Ah, how sweet revenge feels._

* * *

Clove exited the changing room, sucking clean oxygen into her lungs.

_That feels nice, _ she thought blissfully. She turned to go and skipped down the corridor, happy that all her spare energy was gone from running until she nearly passed out. She was feeling the familiar euphoria that set in after exercising **(which I don't feel *sadness*) **and was therefore, very content. Cato could be jabbering on about something in her ear and she wouldn't even care. She paused for a second in between strides. _Yeah, I wouldn't even care_. That was how happy she was, _BRING ON CATO! _But, unfortunately, like the idiot he was, he was still getting changed and completely missed out on his chance. Suddenly, Cato shivered. Was somebody thinking of him...? He ignored it and the looks he got from Gale from not having to do any laps.

Clove met with Marvel in the hallway, who gushed and gushed and gushed about his mathletics lesson. She could only nod and seem as if she was listening because she wasn't. She barely wanted to do the minimum of maths lessons she had to take a week, nevermind a few more hours of extra Further Maths.

"But it was so fun!" he exclaimed as she gave him her third withering look.

"I can imagine," She rolled her eyes before bumping into someone's carefully placed boney shoulder. She stared up at Blondie (Blondie was a little smaller than the average height too and yet she still managed to dwarf Clove).

"Hello...?" Clove started, questioningly.

"Stay away from Cato."

Clove was taken aback and then broke out into a smile.

"Get him to stay away from _me_." she told Blondie. Blondie wasn't too impressed.

"As if he'd stay near you for any length of time at will!" Clove raised an eyebrow and brought out her phone.

_Cato better fucking answer, _she thought as she clicked on Cato's number, labelled aptly 'Bastard #1' – Clove was anticipating meeting quite a few obviously.

He picked up the phone on the third ring and she put it on speaker. Blondie was silent as she listened to Cato's voice come through the small phone.

"Y'know, if you wanted to talk to me so badly, you could've come over to where I was on the field."

Clove smiled, "Why didn't you come over to me?"

"Ugh, Brutus wouldn't let me. If he would've, I'd be over by your side in a second."

"Really?" Clove was quite surprised by that revelation and faked a cheery voice, "Okay, thanks! Bye!"

She snapped the phone shut – it was one of those old, flicky ones. She desperately needed a new one.

"There." Her voice was back to normal – cold and bored. Marvel stifled a chuckle at Glimmer's face.

Blondie hmphed and stormed off, her entourage which Clove hadn't noticed before, following her with a single last glare thrown over their shoulders.

"Who was she anyway?" Clove grumbled, stuffing the phone back in her bag. Marvel put a hand on her shoulder pityingly.

"Glimmer," As predicted, Clove thought it was some fucked-up name for crystal meth, "Cato's ex."

* * *

**MY LOVELY REVIEWERS, DID YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER? I HOPE SO... ANYWAY HERE:**

**Haylie: I doubt it's 'Perfect', but it's nice to hear it all the same, thank you very much!**

**Kato45: He thought she was being taken away for doing something wrong, that's usually why Enobaria speaks to her students apparently haha XD Thanks for the compliments *blushes* and thanks for reviewing on ALL of my chapter so far!**

**asb227: I had to look twice to check if I got your name right! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks for the lovely review, I do try and update asap, but at the moment I do have exams which I am studying for, so please be patient and I'll reward you guys with an extra long chapter some time soon! Should I write summaries of the last chapter at the top, would that help? :)**

**hgfan16: Thank you, it's nice that you think that! Here's your update!**

**Thanks again! Remember to review if you want to see your name here ^^**

**-R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the universe in which they annoy the crap out of me! (Mai bad~~~)** **A/N: Real Author's Note at the bottom... Why? You'll see :)**

* * *

**PART 1**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Clove blinked before regaining her composure.

"Her name sounds like a fucked-up pet name for crystal meth." She always voiced her opinions.

Marvel snorted, "I was thinking more along the lines of crack."

"Possibly," Clove tried to remain indifferent. "So... Cato's ex?"

Marvel ignored her. "It's not like your name is any better, y'know? Why Clove and not Clover, an actual name? Whenever I hear yours, I think of garlic. A clove of garlic."

Apparently, it was insult-each-other's-name day and Clove was only too happy to join in. She rolled her eyes. "And Marvel's any better? What kind of parent names their kid after a comic book publisher?"

"Cool parents, that's who. My name kicks ass."

"Yeah, losers' asses."

"Hey!" Marvel protested, grabbing and putting her into a headlock. Bad idea. In a second Clove's leg had wrapped itself around his and suddenly he was falling, without Clove. She remained standing as he sat up, her eyes narrowed, watching him as he picked himself up from the floor.

"Just how many people misunderstood you, Clove?" he groaned, referring to the conversation they'd had about her cheek.

"Far too many to count," There was a hint of melancholy hidden in her voice, but she quickly dismissed it and plastered a smile onto her face. "I once managed to alienate my entire year at school." It was supposed to be a confession brimming with pride, however, to Marvel, it sounded hollow and lonely.

"Well, we can't have that here, right?" he repeated, whispering. Clove was reminded of when they had first met. How did they get so close in little under a week?

She shrugged and walked off, her good mood forgotten. Cato picked this glorious moment to appear. She ignored him when he greeted her, her eyes flicking up to meet his, all the while thinking, _Well they suit each other. Both are blonde and have terrible personalities. _ Cato was confused and he frowned. _What had gotten into her?_

* * *

Clove managed to survive through Physics, her worst subject, without killing anyone. The teacher had sense her foul mood and played it safe when questioning her, letting the other students take the more difficult questions. She felt like a ticking time-bomb and everyone saw that, staying as far as possible away. But Finnick didn't – the man was ignorant to other people's feelings besides his own and Annie's. It was a wonder that someone hadn't killed him from saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. He'd always been like that. He tilted his head up and threw a Rolo upwards, catching it in his mouth when it fell. Grinning, it wasn't hard to see where the childish part of Cato's personality came from. Just like she had done with Cato, she ignored Finnick, worried that she might bite his head off if he flirted with anyone – or god forbid, _her_ – within her personal bubble. She emitted an aura that clearly said '_DON'T MESS WITH ME_', but Finnick couldn't see it and the girls around him admired him for being so 'brave'. Grinding her teeth together, she reminded herself of the pros and cons of seriously harming Finnick.

_Pros: She wouldn't have to see him for a while or have to be subjected to his endless flirting; she wouldn't have to deal with jealous fangirls; she would have a peaceful Biology lesson; she would learn more._

_Cons: …_

She tried to think of them, she seriously did, but nothing came to mind. A lightbulb came on in her head.

_Cons: His girlfriend would be worried...?_

That was all she could come up with.

She cracked her knuckles in the most unfeminine way possible. Finnick better be prepared for a world of pain if he saw her again.

* * *

Clove was the first out of the school's gates, her satchel-style bag bumping against her hips as she ran. Her legs were crying out in protest, but she ignored it and jumped onto the leaving bus at the last second. Paying her fee, she sat down on one of the many empty seats. At this time, with schools only just finishing, the buses were the quietest; in a few minutes this bus would've been packed with complaining students and it seemed neither Clove nor the driver wanted that. She rummaged through the pockets of her bag before finding what she wanted; her iPod and headphones. Slipping them on, she also slipped into her dream world, where everything was as it should be. She closed her eyes and sunk into the bus seat, knowing that she'd never miss her bus stop. This was her usual routine for the ride home, this or reading a book, but sometimes that made her feel sickly so it depended on how good the book was. 'Battle Royale', for example, had been a book she hadn't been able to put down for an entire week, and she had reread it and reread it over and over again; eventually, her father had to get her her own copy so that they could return the library's copy without it looking like it had been chewed by their non-existent dog. **(Yes, I'm a BR fangirl XD It's sooo~~~~~ good, but I'll never be forced to choose between HG and BR – THEY'RE TWO DIFFERENT BOOKS! Though I do love the psychopaths in both of them – Cato in HG and Kazou Kiriyama in BR :P … My friend told me today actually I like quite a few psychopaths... Kazou, Cato, Tate (American Horror Story), Dexter (Dexter) and Sherlock (BBC version but he's technically a highly functioning sociopath)) **But Battle Royale had been a special book, one that she only came across once in a blue moon. She was, despite many people's opinion of her intelligence because she was athletic, an avid reader who was only stopped reading by her father who'd banned her buying books because she read them too fast. She couldn't remember the last book she'd bought before Battle Royale – it had been so long ago.

Opening her eyes, she gazed out of the window to find her stop was approaching quickly. Twenty minutes on the bus was all it took to get back to her house, where she felt safe, where no-one could touch her. She stood up, her headphones still blasting out foreign music by a group called _C-Clown_, a K-Pop group. Much like her favouritism to Korean cuisine, she was biased in her entertainment choices, preferring K-Pop music and K-Dramas to English and American ones.

The path was cracked below her feet as she jumped over each one, mentally chanting a children's rhyme.

_Step on a crack and you break your mother's back; step on a line and you break your father's spine. _**(Morbid, eh? I used to play that...)** It was a game she'd often played as a child and it brought back happier memories from when she was still innocent.

A white car alongside the red one was all it took for Clove to speed up, forgetting the children's game at once. She crashed through the doorway after fumbling with her keys and shouted, "Mother!" into the house.

Her father was the one to greet her, wearing a sheepish expression. Clove grinned, knowing that he'd been chewed out by mother for all the takeaways they'd consumed. Her mother popped her head around the corner of the door, a head shorter than her father (she was vertically challenged because of her mother's genetics) and rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Sweetie." she greeted Clove, who was struggling to pull off her shoes, hopping around like a kangaroo. Finally, the shoe flew across the hall and hit the wall and Clove vaulted into her mother's arms. Her mother wasn't home much because of her work, and when she was she was often too tired to have a real conversation with, or, when Clove was younger, play with. But today she looked fine. Clove kissed each of her cheeks.

"How was work?"

"Ah, fine, fine. A patient was being rude again today, though. As if I _wanted _to cause him pain." Clove rolled her eyes at that. Many times her mother had come home and complained of ungrateful patients at the hospital. She was a doctor, working on the A&E **(ER) **ward, which saw the most bizarre cases and most frustrated patients who had probably been waiting for hours on end.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, then?" Clove teased happily. She didn't mean it to sound rude or anything, she knew how hard her mother worked, but she only got a few chances such as this to have fun with her mother.

There was a twinkle in her mother's eyes as she replied. "You'll have to deal with people when you become a physiotherapist, too. And you aren't exactly a _people person."_ Clove laughed and patted her mother on the shoulder.

"Nice, mum."

"I'm getting funnier, right?" It had been Clove's mother's life goal to make her kids laugh at least once a day. Frequently, she couldn't, especially if she wasn't there to tell the joke to begin with.

"'Funnier' implies you were funny to begin with." Clove rolled her eyes.

Her mother feigned being shocked – she was used to comments like this. "Take that back, young lady!"

"No!" Clove cried out, before giggling as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

Glimmer re-applied her lip gloss for the fifth time, happy with the amount of shine on her lips. She licked her lips and froze.

_Aw, shit. _She applied it again, this time determined not to mess up her lip gloss. She was waiting for Cato, like usual, standing against the school's gate waiting for football practice to end. Her golden hair tumbled down her back, freshly brushed and shining like a beacon. Her emerald eyes shone, framed by a few layers of mascara. Whilst she was waiting she picked at her pink polished nail, diamantes sticking up on a few of her fingers, thinking that she would rather be at home, playing Black Ops 2 or Battlefield 3. But she couldn't go home and face her mother without at least trying to talk to Cato. She'd know straight away if Glimmer lied about flirting with Cato since the break-up. Glimmer had taken it pretty well, her mother on the other hand, had not. And this new girl, Clove, hadn't exactly made her mother any happier. So there she stood, waiting for a boy who she supposedly pined after with all her heart. At least she'd be able to see Gale, if only for a few seconds when they passed her by...

* * *

Cato was hot and sweaty for the second time that day, Gale stood next to him, pouring a bottle of water on himself. It was September and the air was becoming colder, but it didn't seem to matter to either of them.

"Practice sucks." Cato decided out loud, getting a few snickers from around the changing room. Cato may have been the most athletic of them all, but he sure did complain.

"Get over it." Gale told him, ever the peace-keeper. Some of the boys on the team got bored of Cato's whining – who wouldn't? – and were stupid enough to let him know it every once in a while; Gale was the tension diffuser in those types of situations. Cato stuck out his tongue just as Marvel walked into the changing room, wrinkling his nose.

"You smell horrible." he told them all before spotting Cato. "And you look like Clove when you do that."

Cato quickly retracted his tongue, feeling like the idiot he was. "What do you want, mathlete?" Was all Cato said to his comment.

Marvel grinned, obviously pleased by the name Cato had associated to him. _It was catching on after all! _"Snow wants to make sure you're all not lagging behind in studies because you're in a sports team."

Groans resounded through the changing room. "It's not even been a week!" someone complained.

Someone else chuckled. "Don't let him hear you – you'll be out within a second, I guarantee it."

Marvel sat next to where Cato carried on changing, in between him and Gale. Gale glared pointedly down at him whereas Cato regarded him with a lopsided smile. The three of them were an odd group, not exactly friends but closer than acquaintances. Allies, maybe. But there was some form of tension between Marvel and Gale, but Cato kept them together with his sheer strength. Literally.

One time he'd had to grab them both and half-drag them to the cinema which neither of them wanted to go to, simply because the other was there. Cato had a feeling it was because Marvel reminded him of Mellark, the pansy boy who'd taken 'Gale's girl', Katniss. Cato didn't think that it was a very good reason to hate someone, but he couldn't talk – he'd hated people for similar reasons, after all. It seemed like a pretty good reason when you were the one experiencing the feeling; but from someone else's point of view, you just looked desperate.

Little did he know, as he kept on chasing Clove and talking about her, he was beginning to seem a little desperate. But no-one would have the guts to tell him that.

Marvel looked up from his thinking, staring at Cato's happy expression, wondering when he should break it to him. Was now too soon? Should he break his happiness before he becomes too deeply involved?

Clearing his throat, Marvel stood, kicking the floor and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He had something to say and Cato shot a questioning look at him.

"I want to tell you something." Unlike usual, Marvel's voice was strong and hard, unflinching.

"Geez," Cato laughed, "Serious Marvel is Scary Marvel."

Gale was silent. He'd suspected something for a few days. He was a wallflower in their maths lesson, watching them both interact silently. 'Them' referring to Clove and Marvel.

_So he's finally grown some balls. _Gale thought as he looked at both his friends. It seemed that Cato was about to go through what he had already been through, and boy, was it a fucking hard road. So how would he take it?

Gale closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

Marvel took a deep breath.

Cato's smile vanished a second before Marvel spoke.

"I like Clove."

* * *

All was silent in the changing room.

Then Hell broke loose and Cato had him pinned against the wall.

"_WHAT_?!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry... You probably all want to kill me, right? But surely you knew this would happen! I mean, c'mon, look how close they've become! But relax, I won't have Marvel confess his feelings for at least another two chapters – take into account the time scale I'm working with here haha! I happen to like Glimmer so I wanted to make her seem a little more... likeable...? But she now seems like a bitch for using Cato for her mother... Sorry 'bout that, seems like I can't redeem Glimmer in any way – BUT I'M GOING TO TRY! FIGHTING! ^^**

**I've surprisingly found myself with lots of inspiration and motivation these past few days and HOW LONG IS THIS? For ME? Geez, it's as big as my other fanfic's chapters. If anyone's interested in the song lyrics I used for the first chapter which you probably didn't even read, this is it:**

**/watch?v=bm4UwNCU0Pk (on YouTube)**

**It's by a Korean Pop (K-Pop) rookie group called C-Clown and I got my storyline from this song ^^ The lyrics are also what I'm using for each 'Part'. This chapter is a part of 'Part 1', but Part 1'll be ending soon, leading to Part 2 then so on! Don't worry though, I won't be using the plot too much – only hints of it! The ending always makes me feel really angry and sad -_-**

**I also thought this song fit really well when I first heard it. I wanted to change songs, but then I was like 'ARGH BUT THEY BOTH FIT SO PERFECTLY WHYYYY?!' Plus it's by my favourite group EVER! SUPER JUNIOR FTW! … Err... so... fangirling over... here's the link:**

**/watch?v=W8bSg2HNCKo**

** … ****Yeah this is a long A/N... I often get a bit... passionate... when talking about K-Pop... which is why it's in the story XDDD**

**ANYWAY, tell me in the reviews if you thought the songs were epic (THEY ARE ^^ BUT I'M VERY BIASED *not even sorry*) WATCH THEM FOR POSTING THIS UBER EARLY AND FOR A LONGER-THAN-USUAL CHAPTER! Pretty please ;)**

**So I hoped you enjoyed reading, so review (or PM) and tell what you think of Marvel x Clove, favourite and follow to see what happens next chapter!** **Could I be cheeky and ask for more reviews this chapter? :P**

* * *

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**Clato123: Thank you for giving my story the time of day! And for reviewing! ^^ I don't she hates him, she's just a bit irked by him... I mean, who wouldn't be? He's really arrogant in the books and films XDDD**

**Kato45: Thank you for reviewing, I'm always waiting for your review because I know it'll come eventually haha! My first reaction to Glimmer's name when I read the Hunger Games was that it sounded like a pet name for crystal meth, so I'm glad my logic amuses you :P**

**UnicornChloe: Haha I felt like that when I wrote it, so I hoped that'd be the reaction! I hope I've changed your opinion of Glimmer this chapter, though, if not only slightly..? I'm terrible, I really need to keep my 'bad' characters, bad. Maybe I'll add an OC enemy... XDDD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Clatoforeverinmyheart: Sorry, no Cato and Glimmer reaction this chapter, but he's gotta come out of school sometime AND SHE'S WAITING ;D That sounds... very stalkerish... Haha... Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW**

**-R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the universe in which Cato lives... It's obviously a nice universe based upon that fact alone.** **A/N: YAY FOR FAST UPDATING. Though I doubt it's fast enough for you guys haha. Did I just about kill you with that cliffhanger? Ahh Clarvel, how I am okay with it, just not in this fanfic. So this chapter probably isn't as long as you'd hoped, but I wanted to cut it off where I cut it off. You guys'll see why :)** **I probably could've uploaded this around an hour ago, but I was 1. Looking on Alexander Ludwig's site for updates (he's gonna be in two more movies - SCORE!) and 2. Fangirling about Kazou Kiriyama and the actor that plays him, demanding to watch Tokyo 10+01 with my friends just because he's in it and playing a psychopath, YET AGAIN. My life... ** **I'm also not done with exams yet (WHYYYYY?) but I am mostly done (And by mostly I mean I have two Latin exams (Yes, I'm learning Latin, get over it XD), another Maths exam, two French exams and a Physics exam) and I have surprised myself by updating so much during this exam period! Granted, my revision left something to be desired with some subjects I've already had exams in, but MEH. You guys are waaaay more important than exams that could potentially make/break the rest of my life.** **So yeah, A/N over. Like usual, my replies will be at the bottom!** **Hope you enjoy reading, so please review, PM me, favourite and follow - all the good stuff! ** **-R**

* * *

Cato was not a happy bunny. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He was a fucking _furious _bunny.

_Why? _Because he'd just heard one of his closest... _allies_... confess that he like _his girl_. Marvel stared back at the angry Cato with a steely look – one that he'd never see grace the mathlete's handsome face. Before this, Cato had been worried about Marvel's growing popularity among the female population; but now, this changed everything.

_He could have any of those bitches lining up for him. SO WHY CHOOSE MY (FUTURE) GIRL? _

Cato was definitely not pleased. Gale's hand was on his shoulder, trying to be the calming peace-keeper he was, but Cato was beyond saving.

"_WHAT_?!" he snarled again, even though he'd heard it perfectly the first time. Marvel gulped, a small sign of fear, and Cato smirked. _This _is what he did best, scare people half to death. Hell, by the end of this nice chat, he'd make Marvel swear he was only joking.

"I like Clove." There it was again, that one fucking sentence he didn't want to hear coming out of Marvel's mouth. Gale didn't seem too surprised – he mentally stored that in his mind to ask him about later; and, being truthful, neither was Cato, but he had denied it and denied it until it brain fully believed it could not be so. But it was.

Cato couldn't help his fist slamming into Marvel's jaw. Nor could he help punching him in the stomach when he bent over slightly, cradling his soon-to-be bruised face. Nor could he help kicking him in his side when Marvel gasped and plummeted to the floor like a stone. Nor could he help nearly breaking someone's nose for pulling him off of Marvel.

It was just one of those days when he couldn't help it.

And it was all Marvel's fault.

* * *

Glimmer was still stood outside, getting rather annoyed now. It was cold and she was wearing a flimsy fur jacket that wasn't as warm as she'd thought it to be. She kicked at the ground, scuffing the toe of her polished boots. Cursing, she bent down before looking to the side when she heard voices.

"Cato-!" Her joyous cry was cut off when she saw the anger in his eyes and she stepped back, letting him shove past her. She at least knew when to fight her battles and when to flee.

Marvel didn't though.

He staggered, held up by some of the other team. He had been beaten up badly; Cato had walked away with nothing to show for his most recent fight. Glimmer watched him stumble past, her mouth agape. She shut it quickly when she saw Gale following them, blushing at the thought of him seeing her like that. Catching his arm as he walked by, she dragged him aside.

"What?" He sounded annoyed. Instantly, she regretted her choice.

"Ermm... I just... wanted..." she spluttered before taking in a deep breath, trying to make herself return to normal – annoyingly confident and sexy. "To know what happpened." she finished smoothly.

Gale rolled his eyes. "No of your bee's wax." **(I'm sorry, just HAD to make him say that XDDDD)**

"Excuse me?"

"None of your business." he translated, before pushing her aside like Cato had done.

So Glimmer stood there once again, her mouth agape.

_It seemed like boys really didn't know what sexy was even if it dragged them aside. _She thought with disdain.

* * *

Clove was still chatting happily with her parents when her phone rang. Instantly, her father's glare set it in on fire. Well, they would have if he had laser-eyes, but unfortunately he did not so the phone continued to blare out her ring tone – surprise, surprise, another K-Pop song.

"When will you get over this phase?!" he complained as she danced to it, swaying on the seat. Grinning, she stood up and leaned over, kissing his forehead.

"Never," Her eyes glinted evilly, "You are going to have to buy me albums from Hong Kong and Seoul for the rest of your life."

"Hurry and pick it up, Clove. Don't leave them waiting for too long." Her mother was far more understanding in the necessity of mobile phones than her father, who vowed he would never give into liking such evils. But he was a hypocrite so his opinion didn't really matter; he walked around with an iPhone in his jacket pocket.

Clove rolled her eyes and pressed the 'Accept' button, walking into another room to take the call. She was slightly annoyed – her mother, after all, had prepared the first decent meal she'd had in weeks and how did she thank her? By taking a call in the middle of it?

"Clove?" The voice seemed unsure.

"What is it, Peeta?" she sighed, leaning back against the closed door. It creaked slightly in protest but Clove didn't take any notice.

"Erm.. Could you possibly come down to the bakery, like, right now?" he squeaked.

Clove frowned. "What did you do, burn the place down?"

"Not exactly, though I'm pretty sure some damage will be done if you don't come-" A high-pitched tone cut him off, signalling that he'd hung up on her.

_What had just happened?_

* * *

That was the reason why Clove was stood outside of 'Mellark & Sons Bakery', freezing her butt off, hoping that whatever Peeta wanted was worth it. If it wasn't, she could always bite his head off, and he did have an awful lot of sharp knives in the kitchen... That thought alone made Clove push open the door eagerly.

The scent hit her first, like always. Fresh bakery, icing sugar and lemons – just like what Peeta smelled of. She was pretty sure it was the cakes that produced the icing sugar smell, but the lemons were a mystery. _Maybe he'd baked a lemon meringue or something. _There were a few customer about, gazing lovingly at the hand-baked delicacies that lined the shelves. They were mostly regulars – all of the Mellark baked goods were highly-addictive and not something you could live without once you tried it. This was one of the reasons for her constant marriage proposals to Peeta, who was going to give her her share if he went and married Katniss? It wasn't fair, she couldn't get off their cakes after having nearly four years filled with them!

The shop was relatively small, with only one boy behind the counter. Most of the business was run by their mother, who, unlike the rest of her family (all boys), had a head for business and was the one to suggest opening a café in the spare room next to the shop itself. She employed a single, pretty girl, who also happened to be the counter-boy's girlfriend. The counter-boy had the same mop of ashy blonde hair as Peeta, and the classic Mellark puppy-dog blue eyes – the only differences between him and Peeta were his height (Peeta was smaller), the fact that he wore dorky large black-rimmed glasses and his name, it being Rye.

Rye wasn't the only other Mellark sibling, the eldest was at university (Rye decided not to bother with it, claiming 'It's a waste of time filled with alcohol and headaches in lectures') and he looked completely different. A serious stare matched midnight blue eyes and light brown hair. People said he looked more like his mother, just with the typical Mellark jawbone. His name was Durum (which Clove thought was quite an unfortunate name, but who was she to judge?) and was the only single male in his household.

Mrs. Mellark wasn't a particularly nice woman, but she could be, at times. And those times were very few and far between. She wasn't a bad mother, far from it, but she neglected them emotionally, too focused on work to notice. Clove had pitied Peeta when she first met her, but it hadn't done him any harm in the long run, so she chose to just ignore his mother whenever she could. She knew Katniss had confronted her on numerous occasions and none of them went done well. In fact, Clove was pretty sure Peeta's mother hated Katniss with a vengeance.

Clove approached the counter, a skip in her step. Rye had always been nice and she was glad to not have to speak to Mrs. Mellark.

"Hey," she greeted and he acknowledged her with a nod of his head. "Katie's not here?" He shook his head at the mention of his girlfriend. He wasn't one to talk much. "Where's Peeta?"

He merely jabbed his thumb towards the door behind him. Peeta must have heard her voice, because he suddenly appeared, looking dishevelled and covered head to toe in flour.

"I'm never going to get this out before school tomorrow," he whined as he approached Clove, holding his arms out for a hug.

Clove side-stepped. "And neither will I if you hug me."

A smirk lit up Peeta's face and he shook his head next to hers, covering her head in flour slightly.

Forcing fingers through her thick hair, she glared at him. "You look like you have really bad dandruff."

"Ha-ha." Sarcasm, how Clove loved it. But only when she was using it.

Her eyes narrowed, "So, what did you want, Baker Boy?"

* * *

Peeta shifted his eyes nervously to the side, not wanting to look at her. She was going to kill him. And then revive him. And then kill him over again. He'd practically sold out his best friend.

"Yeah... About that..."

"Hey," Peeta flinched as Clove's head turned when she heard _his _voice. Peeta had to make his escape quickly, so he dashed back behind the counter, earning a look of disgust from Rye, and then back to the kitchen.

Tomorrow, he would deal with Clove's wrath. But no sooner than that.

* * *

Peeta had escaped without injury. That was what got her. That and the fact he'd called her here knowing that Cato was here. Hell, he'd probably even called her here at his request.

She glared stonily at the casually-dressed boy, annoyed at his blatant good looks. He wore black leather jacket on top of a blue and white checked shirt, completing the look with some dark jeans and black converse. And he still managed to look like he'd just walked out of a photo shoot, despite his messed-up 'I-just-got-out-of-bed' hair.

"Walk with me?" It was more of a command than a question. And it wasn't like she had any choice in the matter, because less than a second later, he was dragging her out of 'Mellark & Sons Bakery' and down to his car, which he forced her into. He took the wheel and started driving, Clove in a state of shock. She remained silent until a flash of common sense shook her back to reality.

"Wait, _why are you DRIVING_?!"

Cato only smirked in response.

* * *

**You know you love me. Just maybe not my wonderful timing of where the chapter ends. Just to clarify, Cato is only sixteen in this fanfic, because I wanted them both in the same year so Clove had grow up a bit as well. Should I mention I don't condone under-age driving because it's dangerous...? Haha. Tell me what YOU WANT to happen next chapter in your reviews, I'll have fun reading your wishes and feel like a Genie or something :P**

**TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS - 10 OF YOU THIS TIME! LET'S MAKE IT THAT WAY EVERY CHAPTER!**

**(I hit 40 reviews if you're wondering ^^ SO HAPPY~~~~)**

**Emma: Sorry you hate Clarvel so much. BUT DON'T WORRY, THEY ARE DEFINTITLEY NOT THE MAIN PAIRING OF THIS FANFIC! I'm glad I can make you laugh even though you're ill! I felt super honored when I read your review, so thank you loads! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite the lack of Clato! Don't worry, there with be Clato next chapter for sure! ;D**

**charliesunshine: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Another cliffhanger, sorry! :P**

**anon: Haha, I think Cato would be extremely violent when jealous... Should be fun to write XDDD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Clato123: Hell yeah, it'll add drama! Of the violent kind! XD I can't wait to write Clove's reaction, but it won't be next chapter :) Sorry for killing you twice now XD**

**Guest (1): Sorry, I'm not super woman! I WISH I could write more than a chapter a day. But unfortunately, time constrains me. Thanks for your review!**

**Guest -D: Thank you for the critisism - I really wanted to put the Glimmer paragraph in there, so I just shoved it there - I do that a lot XDDD I'll get better over time... Lots of time... A century, maybe? :P**

**Kato45: Thanks for reviewing, AGAIN :D I'm really really honored you would say that! Thank you, it reall means the world for me to recieve such high praise ^^ Who knows, maybe one day I could get published! And then people could write fanfics about my book hehe *goes off to Dreamland***

**clovelycato555: Thanks and I plan to see this through to the bitter end! (That doesn't mean the ending will be bitter, it's just an expression, ahhh just ignore me)**

**craig mabbitt is HOT: I actually Googled Craig Mabbitt after I read your username! Ahaha how sad am I? Wow, I really appreciate your review - it's awesome to know that people like what I write ^^ And I'm glad you now tolerate Glimmer :D That was the point :)**

**Guest (2): All in due time, Guest (2), all in due time ^^ Thanks for the review!**

**I SWEAR THAT TOOK LONGER THAN ACTUALLY WRITING THE CHAPTER *FACEPALM***

**I'm gonna go now... REVIEW!**

**-R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the plot and the universe in which they... in which they... do nothing really that significant... Y'know, because they don't really do things like save the world or create cures for cancer... Why? Because they're in high school? So yeah... YOU GET THE POINT. **

**A/N: I'm hungry now... You'll see why after you read the chapter. I have a feeling you'll like it. Sorry it's so late. Life. Kinda sucks but if I didn't live you wouldn't get your chapter so... **

**ANYWAY, thanks to people are at the bottom as per usual. ON WITH CHAPTER 8!**

**If you enjoyed reading, please review, follow, favourite and/or PM me :)**

**-R**

* * *

**PART 1**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Cato seemed to think her terror was funny. _Goddam him._ Clove'd tear him limb from limb when he stopped driving!

"What's the matter, Clove, dearest?" He smirked at her from the driver's seat. "Scared?"

"Of you fucking killing us?! YES!" she half-screamed.

He rolled his eyes. She was so melodramatic. "C'mon, Clove, live a little." he encourgaed her.

"I can't fucking live a little_ if I'm dead_!"

He grinned, always the smart-ass. "Just relax and enjoy the ride. I'm sure this has to be the most expensive car you've been in. Runs really smooth. Purrs like a kitten." To demonstrate. He pressed his foot down harder on the pedal and the engine roared. Clove shrieked.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT CARS SO FUCKING SLOW DOWN!"

"Chill, Clove. You're wearing a seatbelt, right?" He raised an eyebrow knowingly. Truth be told, she wasn't. She had still been in murderous shock when he had set off and had forgotten all about it. Her eyes widened comically. She lunged for the seatbelt, grabbing it so hard that it stopped, thinking it was in a crash, and refused to budge.

"You have to do it _slowly_. Geez, haven't you been in a car before?" Usually that kind of comment made her annoyed, but at that moment, she didn't care.

When her seatbelt finally clicked into place, she leaned back on her seat, closing her eyes.

Then she frowned.

The engine wasn't roaring anymore.

Opening an eye, she peeked out of the window. Leaning forward she opened both her eyes and looked at the dash board. 29 mph.

She turned around robotically to face a laughing Cato.

_Had all that been to- _"FUCKING HELL, CATO. YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! AND DON'T YOU THINK I APPROVE OF YOU DRIVING JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE STICKING TO THE SPEED LIMIT! BECAUSE I DON'T. NO WAY IN HELL WILL I EVER-"

"Hello." he interrupted her, keeping his eyes on the road. As much as she liked him looking at the road whilst he was driving – _though he shouldn't be driving in the first place –_ she couldn't see the emotions brewing in his eyes when he did. Cato was like an open book in that way.

She stared at him, dumbfounded. _What?_

"In social situations such as these, you're supposed to greet the other person back, right?"

_He had greeted her? Ah, whilst I was preoccupied on thinking of ways to kill Peeta. _

She bowed her head out of reflex, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Sorry. Hi."

Cato beamed like he had just won something big, and to him, it felt like he had. He was taking baby steps with Clove. Baby steps. But that didn't mean he couldn't tease her along the way because God, was she _slow_. He was pretty sure teaching a kid to walk was faster than becoming friends with her. Probably his fault, though.

The car was enveloped in a comfortable silence, from a young age Clove had been taught silence was okay so she feel awkward very often. Cato had been used to girls causing him headaches even _before _the date began, so the silence was peaceful and he welcomed it. That was, he welcomed it until it looked like she was going to drop off asleep. And that wouldn't be any fun.

"Tell me about yourself." he commanded.

She snorted. "What is this, the tedious first-date chit-chat?"

"How would you know when you've never had a first-date?" he retorted, saying it before he thought about it. He was suddenly worried. _What if she had a boyfriend? What if she still had a boyfriend? _The answer to the second question was easy; he'd steal her from him. A simple and brainless answer, which probably stemmed from the caveman era of '_Me want girl. Me get girl._'

Clove looked out of the window again as she mumbled, "Touché."

Cato was beyond happy at her answer and he felt like letting go of the wheel and doing a happy dance. He doubted Clove would be too happy if he did though.

"Tell me about yourself." he repeated.

She sighed and started talking in a very bored voice, "Clove Roxen. Sixteen years of age. Birthday: 30th July. I take the three sciences, P.E. and Art, the last one because I'm good at it and universities like variety. Someday, I'll become a physiotherapist and treat famous sports stars."

Cato is silent as he considers my words. Finally he says, "We'll be together for a long time then?"

Clove was confused. "What... do you mean by that?"

"Well," he said slowly, "I'll become a famous footballer and you'll be my physiotherapist."

She laughed gently. "Things don't just work out like that, Cato."

"They will," he promised, a twinkle in his eyes. Clove didn't know why, but when he looked at her like that, her chest squeezed painfully. He carried on, "I'll toss out every single physiotherapist in the country until the only one left is you."

Clove didnt know what to say to _that_. Hell, it was like a fucking proposal (not in _that _way – you were thinking it!), for Christ's sakes! A strange proposal, but one all the same!

* * *

The car halted to a stop and Clove jolted out of her daydream. What time was it already? She looked at her watch. 7pm. They'd been driving for just under an hour. Why did he want to take her someplace so far away? _And why was she letting him?_

"Where are we?" Clove grumbled, closing her eyes once more. Her freaking out had obviously left her quite tired.

"A really nice place. You'll love it." Cato promised her, a smile lighting up his face. What was so good that he'd actually genuinely smile when thinking about it? She didn't know but she wanted to find out. "It's one of my favourite places."

Making a show out of it, Clove groaned and opened the door like all this was a chore; she was actually quite excited but would never show it.

Looking up, she found herself staring at a sign which read '_Clockwork Café' _in Gothic text, a fancy and exquisite border around it. Clove felt her mouth drop open, He must have been pulling some sort of prank on her as he dragged her towards it, over the cobbled street.

"You're serious?" she managed to squeak as he pushed open the door, knocking into the little bell strategically placed above it. The quiet ring of the bell resonated through the tea room, through the silence.

Immediately, a pretty girl strolled up to them wearing a frilly apron.

"Table for two?" she asked, looking from Cato's to my face. Cato nodded, giving her his coat as though he'd done it a thousand times before. Clove paused, unsure of what to do and the girl held out her arms in a helpful gesture. Clove slipped out of the thin jacket she had put on before coming out, expecting to only be away from home for a half hour. The girl looked mischievously from Clove to Cato and, in a quiet whisper, asked, "Are you dating?"

Clove pulled away, a frown obvious on her face, shaking her head from side to side. The girl pouted before beaming again.

_Nice mood swings, _Clove thought.

"Well, it's not like Cato keeps girls for too long. You look nice, it'd be a shame for you to get hurt." Clove really didn't get this girl or why she was so nosy. And _dating_? No, no, no, no. That kind of thing was reserved for the likes of Glimmer. No, she wasn't planning on a relationship at least until university – boys mess with your head and she couldn't afford that in one of her most important years.

As she walked to where Cato was sitting, taking the seat opposite him, he caught sight of the expression on her face. Clove believed it to be somewhere in between confusion and shock.

"What?" he said. She explained the encounter he'd just had. Immediately, he groaned, letting his head fall into his hands.

"Sorry, she's a tease. One of my elder sister's friends. How I found out about this place." Clove was slightly shocked to learn he had siblings, he'd seemed so like an only-child. He was selfish with his possessions too like an only child but Clove didn't know that yet.

"I didn't know you had any brothers or sisters."

He smiles grimly at her, "I wish I didn't. My little sister, Celeste – she's six – is adorable but if I have to listen to another one of her tantrums I'm going to scream. My older sister, Demi, is a bitch. That's all I really need to say." Clove ended up laughing without realising it.

"Do you have any devil-spawn sharing your genes?"

She snorted at his way of phrasing it and shook her head. "No, I'm an only child."

Cato leaned back in his seat, a hand running through his messy blonde hair. "Really? I would've pegged you for the type to have a little brother at least."

"And I would've bet that you were an only child," she teased back. This was better than she had expected it to be. She liked this Cato, laidback and completely at ease – and he wasn't glaring, which was a plus.

The girl returned with menus, eyeing Clove suspiciously when she saw Cato's smile and heard his polite thank you. She walked away, rolling her eyes. _Wow, he is so whipped._

"I already know what I'm having," Cato told her, tossing the menu to the side. "She only gives me it so as I look like I don't come in here as often as I do. Could hurt my reputation."

Clove nearly facepalmed herself. The arrogant Cato was back. "Reputation? Ah, seriously..."

She looked down at the menu then saw what he meant. Everything on it was either sweet or tiny finger sandwiches. She looked up at him, startled, then back down at the menu.

"Woah!" she exclaimed.

"What...?"

"And I thought it was bad enough you go into a girly tea room by yourself – you can't even order anything vaguely manly!"

Cato clicked his tongue, annoyed. "Have you chosen?" he snapped.

She snickered. "Nope," Popping the 'p'. "I don't even know what half this stuff is."

It was his turn to snicker now. "I'll order for you, then."

She started to protest but he cut her off. "Trust me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like I trusted you before you shoved me into the car you _drove _here?"

Cato sighed, acting exasperated but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You're still hung up over that?"

"Yup."

He looked her in the eyes then, her heart beat irregularly, "_Trust me._" He said it slowly, emphasising each word. Clove didn't recognise her own voice when she replied,

"Fine,"

* * *

Another waitress placed a tray on their table minutes after they ordered, Cato saying something like 'Early Grey Tea Set' or something like that. Earl Grey? Was that a person? She mused for a while at what she'd be eating, but she didn't have to wait long.

Licking her lips, Clove was suddenly glad she'd let Cato order for her. They were sharing a tray containing two teacups on saucers, two teabags with frilly edges, a small pot of milk, a small teapot of boiled water, and a three-tier cupcake stand, complete with different sorts of cakes and scones. Cato immediately set out making their tea, a seasoned pro at it, and Clove laughed internally at the contrast between him and the very girly tea set. She snuck out her phone and took a picture while he was concentrating. He looked up at the shutter sound of her phone's camera, giving her a '_Really?_' look; she only shrugged in response. Carefully, he passed over the tea and Clove took the saucer of sugar, putting three heaped teaspoons into it.

Cato wanted to snatch the sugar off of her – she was ruining his perfect cup of tea – but refrained from doing so. _But it was such a waste... _Until she beamed at him after sipping her tea.

"It's really nice," she told him, taking larger mouthfuls. He poured his own tea.

"You should taste the cakes."

"Oh I fully well intend to." she winked at him.

Cato was so happy she hadn't killed him on the way.

* * *

The car stopped outside Clove's house and she was reluctant to get out of his car. True, he was illegally driving, but he was driving and it was so_ warm_ inside the car_. _Sighing, she picked at her final cupcake, popping a piece into her mouth. She turned to see Cato staring intently at her.

"What?" she asked into the silence.

"Want some?"

"Yes, please."

She frowned, since when did he say '_Yes, plea-'_

All coherent thoughts were abandoned as he leaned over to her seat and kissed her. His eyes were closed and she felt the strange urge to close hers, so she did. She instantly regretted it though because her other senses heightened, letting her mind be invaded by the smell of a nice cologne and the feeling of his lips on hers. Too soon, he broke away, his smile deadly and playful at the same time. She merely stared at him in shock as he licked his lips.

"Mmm, sweet."

_Oh, _she thought, _I had icing on my lips... That's why..._

It still didn't make any sense.

"Thanks," he said, right before she opened the door and bolted.

* * *

Cato groaned. _God, he was so whipped._

* * *

**Still angry at me...? :P C'mon! I added in a kiss scene for you guys! It was pretty awkward writing it, considering I have very limited experience and I was half-expecting my parents to walk in on me. I swear whenever they do I look like a criminal because I just close all my tabs (I'm usually reading fanfics or manga). It's a bad habit.**

**ANYWAY, REVIEW FOR THE KISS. How will Clove react? How do you want her to react? Did Cato just do it because Marvel confessed first? Write your replies in your reviews! **

**Thanks to all my followers and favouriters! Reviewers, look down :D**

* * *

**TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:**

**Emma: Sorry I've made you wait this long -_- Jealous Cato is just... ARGH I CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW MUCH AUSHFHSIHAIEWGRIYGi FEELINGS. Haha how loud is your laugh for it to go through walls, or are they just really thin XD ? I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sorry, if at any point in the future, I decide to be evil and accidentally inadvertently give you nightmares. But, just remember, the plot isn't set in stone yet so I may not cause you Clarvel nightmares... ANYWAY EXAGGERATING IS FUN! Apart from when weather-men do it because they said it would snow where I live, thus closing all schools in my area (apart from mine, mine would stay open in the apocalypse - you think I'm joking when I am actually DEAD SERIOUS. It's not even funny. I have a feeling my headmistress lives there to open the school on a snow day.) and I'd get a day off of school to fangirl over HG and BR but NOOOOOOO it's not snowing... . /rant over/ Yeah... mai bad...**

**craig mabbitt is HOT: Meh, everyone feels bad for Marvel in fanfics XD In the book, you just think 'KILL HIM' for killing Rue, but in fanfics he's actually nice most times but he never gets a girl -_- Mostly because we ship other couples :P CLATO IS AMAZING *high five for serious Clato shipping times***

**Catostrophic-Cloverfields: OMG... YOUR USERNAME... IS... JUST... GENIUS. Thanks for your review! I usually post chapter more quickly than this but yeah... life...**

**catoandclove4eva: How about ACTUALLY kiss in the car :P I laughed when I read what you wanted :P YOU READ MY MIND! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hgfan16: I just LUUUUURV cliffhangers right now *runs away from Clove screaming at me not to say 'LUUUUUURV' ever again* Thanks for your review!**

**Kato45: Thank you, my humour is obviously improving in leaps and bounds ^^ I wonder if this'll be your favourite chapter to date so far... The details of Clove's scar will be explained soon... But not too soon, because I keep forgetting about it when writing my plot... BUT IT WILL BE EXPLAINED. EVENTUALLY. Just keep bugging me about it and I'll end up writing the chapter which explains it :) *DIGITAL HIGH FIVE BACK FOR BEING SUCH AN AWESOME REVIEWER!* As usual, thanks for your support ^^ WE'RE ON CHAPTER EIGHT NOW~~~ HELL YEAH~!**

* * *

**REMEMBER GUYS, REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND/OR PM ME FOR THE KISS SCENE :D **

**-R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, only the plot and universe in which they reside and have their fun... And they're having way more fun than they had in the Hunger Games... I think...**

**A/N: ... SOOOO... Hi? Let's start with that XD So, I have to apologise - I have been away from FanFiction for over a month :O And by away, I meant posting, I did still read stories *guilty as charged* I have had a massive writer's block. I haven't written anything in a month (on the up side, my studies have been going better than ever XD) and today, I felt like writing, so this was actually the first thing I wrote after, hopefully, defeating my writer's block with a fist of iron... I have no idea if my creative juices will run low once more, so I'm sorry if posting is a little slow for now, but I am trying . I kept trying to write the next chapter, but I kept on deleting it because I felt it wasn't up to my usual standard. I'm pretty happy with this, so I decided, rather than scrapping it again, I would actually post this XD It may just be my slight OCD tendencies making me feel that this chapter isn't so good, I don't know, you tell me! **

**Thank you for all your reviews whilst I was away - you have NO IDEA of how guilty I felt after reading each one :P I kept on wincing when I saw one in my inbox because I just thought 'I'm letting this person down *cries*' BUT THEY HAVE HELPED ME TREMENDOUSLY. And to the new people who are now following me and favouriting me, WELCOME ABOARD!**

**I will reiterate this: I do not plan on quitting this story until the ending, so don't worry, even if I go on hiatus for forevers, I will come back to finish it! :D Because I dislike stories that just end - unless the writer has a good reason, that is... Unfortunately, I don't have one so you're stuck with me until maybe next year when I have A-Levels... I'm kind of hoping this will be finished by next year though... Hopefully before my exams start in twelve weeks... But that's an unrealistic target... (Y'know a characteristic of being a psychopath is unrealistic long-term goals?)**

**ANYWAY! On with the chapter! As always, thank yous are at the bottom now! ^^**

**-R**

* * *

**PART 1**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Clove slammed her front door shut, leaning back against it when it was closed. Slowly, she slid down into a crouching position, hugging her knees to her chest. Instinctively, she brought the arm not holding her knees and touched her bottom lip gently.

_What was that_? she thought, closing her eyes and letting her head loll backwards, hitting the door gently. She was shell-shocked, more than that, so confused, so _very confused_. Why had he done that? Why had he ruined their perfect night? They were well on their way to being able to stand each other, maybe to becoming friends and he had to ruin it, didn't he? So many fucking questions and she wouldn't dare to voice any of them. She didn't know how they were supposed to act together from the on, were they still sort-of enemies, or was it now some unwelcome complicated relationship she hadn't wanted? And what about her unspoken wish to _not _have any sort of romantic interaction until university? Where had that gone?

Completely and utterly out the window.

"That _bastard_!" Cato watched as she slammed the door shut and sighed, his grip around the car wheel tightening, making his knuckles appear white. This was not the reaction he had expected. Hell, he hadn't expected her to kiss him back or anything, but _running away_?! Was he really so repulsive?

He banged his head down on the wheel, thankful it didn't make the car honk or beep, and turned his head slightly in the direction of her house, looking at it guiltily. He'd probably screwed everything up now, like usual. He could just hear Gale's voice in his head,

"_Well you fucked that up nicely. What's she going to do now? Run to Marvel_?"

Cato gasped. Fuck. _Marvel_. He ran a hand through his hair. _You have to be kidding me_. How could so much happen because of one fucking kiss?

"Ugh, I am so screwed." _And whipped_. he added mentally.

* * *

"I'm home!" Clove finally announced, which led to her mother and father frowning as they popped their heads around the doorframe.

Her father stormed up to her, restrained by her mother slightly tugging on his hoodie's hood.

"Who _drove_ you home?!"

Luckily, Clove already had an answer prepared. "Rye, because Peeta can't drive yet. Duh."

Her father's expression relaxed instantly, _Ah, the middle Mellark. Has a girlfriend... Good, good..._

Clove could see his thoughts etched on to his face. She flicked his forehead. "I don't plan on getting a boyfriend at least until I'm in university and out of this house, father. You have nothing to worry about."

Her mother pouted, "But boys aren't as adorable then!"

Clove merely rolled her eyes; she was fairly certain she'd avoided a major crisis until her father gasped.

"But if you get a boyfriend after you've moved, _how will I be able to keep tabs on you two_?!"

"Father!" she cried out. Of course, he'd be worried about _that_. "You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Only when boys want to get into my little girl's pants-"

"ARGH! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Please do, honey," her mother broke in. "Besides, we weren't that old when-"

"AH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE." Clove used her hands to block her ears before stomping up the stairs.

_PARENTS._

That night was a sleepless one, which didn't surprise Clove at all – she'd been fairly certain her brain would try to analyse the situation over a hundred time before it finally let her sleep, and she'd been right. However, she did have one thing to be thankful for: her dreams at least contained nothing but bunnies and rainbows (and by bunnies and rainbows, she actually meant knives and targets – the target being Cato's head numerous times – obviously, she had been very reluctant to wake up from a dream like that). But wake up she did, but earlier than usual because of her phone. Apparently she wasn't the only one getting up at ridiculous times.

Scrambling for her phone, she caught sight of the time and mentally applauded whoever was texting her, not realising she could be applauding Cato of all people.

_Hi_. Well, _this _didn't feel familiar at all.

_It's Glimmer. _ Clove's mouth dropped open with an audible _pop _and the mental applauding stops. How the actual fuck was everyone getting her number?!

_Hi, _Clove texted back quickly before mentally face-palming herself. She was just about writing a less stupid text out asking how she got her number when Glimmer beat her to the chase,

_I got your number from Mellark. _ Clove groaned out loud, again? What was this, some kind of a joke?

(To clarify, Peeta was still blissfully ignorant his phone had been stolen from him then returned. Twice.)

_What do you want? _Clove resigned herself to replying.

_To know about the relationship between you and Cato._ Clove nearly punched the wall. Of course he had to be at the centre of things once again.

_There is no relationship. And please remind Cato of that at every single opportunity you are given. _

There was a pause for a few minutes, almost like Glimmer was contemplating what to put in reply. And when she does, Clove started coughing from inhaling too quickly.

Spluttering, she read the text once more.

_Too bad; you're quite cute together. _

_ …_

Were her classmates all bipolar or something?

* * *

Clove didn't get back to sleep. Even her father could see that when she trudged into the kitchen, more grumpy than usual. She shoved the capsule of coffee into the coffee machine, grumbling to herself that it was way too slow and they should buy a new one.

"It is brand new, sweetie, remember? _You _chose it."

Her answer was a glare that could burn through walls. The machine beeped and spat out the dark sludge, thick and... a very small amount. Suspiciously small.

"Just how strong is that coffee?" She gulped down a mouthful, grimacing slightly, before shoving the capsule in her father's face.

"Jesus, Clove, I don't think you need it that strong."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, believe me; I do."

She ate quickly and in silence, the air filled with her father's constant babble and chatter – he was a morning person. She sometimes uhmmed and ahhed, but that was the extent of her social skills early in the morning. Grabbing her school bag, packed from the night before, she stepped out of the house, met by a cold chill. Winter was coming, and boy, was it coming early.

She arrived at the shut gates huffing and puffing, having walked faster than usual to get the walk to school over and done with. After she had vaulted the gates, she sat by the doors, almost regretting her choice to be always early. She looked down at her phone, after taking it out of her pocket (that thing had seemed to have made itself part of the family, with the number of times she had to use it on a daily basis), pausing when her background slide-show brought up the image of Cato and the tea, and the cupcakes – she couldn't forget the cupcakes. She wanted to delete the photo, to delete it and never even think about last night ever again. But she couldn't. Why? She reasoned it was so she had something to blackmail him with. Something told her that was a lie. She ignored that something, quickly scrolling away, choosing to play games of Sudoku until the caretaker or someone finally unlocked the school.

Around half an hour later, the caretaker showed up, 'Beetee' printed in bold letters on name tag – the kind that said 'Hello, my name is...'. She had talked to him numerous times, not full conversations, but bits of small talk like 'The weather is getting worse' and 'You any good at I.C.T?' and 'You get taught by Wiress?' The caretaker had quickly lost interest once he realised she was not one of his wife's students. _How biased_, Clove had thought at the time. Now, she didn't really mind much, because he opened the doors for her in a morning, so she had let it go.

She spent the remainder of her time before school officially started in the library, the librarian ignoring her purposely, reading up on athletes and injuries – she was completely dedicated to her dream. Begrudgingly, when the bell rang, she walked back to her classroom, dragging her feet, half-wanting to run away, and half-wanting to run into the classroom, if not to just beat up Peeta and then leave again. Unfortunately for Clove, Peeta had strategically placed himself with Marvel and Katniss in her way, and there was no way she was going to push them out of the way.

She jumped upwards over and over, each time saying another word as she saw Peeta cowering behind them.

"You."

"Are."

"A."

"Wimp."

"I."

"Will."

"Get."

"You!" She punctuated her last jump with a slitting-throat motion, and Peeta shivered, wondering what had gone so wrong on her 'date' with Cato. Well, they were definitely not a couple, he decided.

Cato sauntered into school, trying to not look like he wasn't constantly checking behind his back, waiting for Clove to come and kick (**haha I originally wrote 'kiss his ass' – wouldn't he love that? :P) **his ass.

Finch sighed and prodded him in the side as he turned around for the billionth time. "What the fuck have you done now?"

Cato dragged a hand through his hair and smiled wryly. "Pissed off someone."

"Who?"

"Does it matter...?"

"Not if I'm going to be your look-out."

He sighed, "Clove."

"Oh, Flower-girl. Huh, you're on your own, buddy."

"Hey!"

"I do not want to find out why she has a knife-like cut across her pretty face. Neither do you, I imagine."

He grimaced. "Not particularly, but if I find out I can kick the guy's ass."

She snorted delicately, "More like he'd kick your ass."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_." A venomous voice joined in their conversation, coming from behind Cato. He whirled around, and a kick was directed at his stomach. Had he not have been surprised, he may have managed to dodge it, but, he was, and so it hit him squarely.

"What the hell?" he spluttered.

"Fuck you." Clove spat, before stalking back into her classroom.

_Back to Marvel, _he thought numbly.

Finch merely laughed. "I told you she would bite."

Cato sighed. "Is it bad I like her even more now?"

"Considering you're on her kill list, yes."

Cato shrugged. "Well, whatever. She'll become my girlfriend soon enough anyway."

He stared into her classroom, only to be met by Marvel's gaze. Clove was frowning at his face, asking about the one purple bruise on his jaw. He was shrugging, answering with some excuse.

Marvel had seen the whole exchange with Clove and Cato, and he jerked his chin up, a small smirk gracing his lips.

And Cato hated him for it.

_He had not lost the battle yet._

* * *

**So Cato hasn't quite wooed Clove yet; but that's to be expected XD Marvel is going to make his move VERY SOON my friends, so sorry to all those people who dislike Clarvel (looking at Emma, right now)**

**ANYWAY. TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!**

**NeonHedgehog: YES! CLATO FTW ^^**

**catoandclove4eva: Glad you liked last chapter... a month ago . I am so sorry for not posting this sooner!**

**Clato123: Oh, believe me, there will be A LOT of confusion :) I'm just evil like that mwahahahahaha *ahem***

**Kato45: Haha, it seemed a very Cato-thing to do. Don't worry, I won't :) It will eventually come up... When I manage to fit it in... **

**craig mabbitt is HOT: I was really confused as to what 'ermergod' was until I read it out loud XD I feel so stupid *facepalm* Lol Clato is not happening yet, so Marvel doesn't need to get someone else just yet. Sorry! XP**

**Phillipa: 1) Lol Marvel was not joking XP I imagine he'd punch Cato for what he's done. 2) I'm sorry for giving you withdrawal symptoms! Pray, tell me what they are? XD 3) Lol Cato sounds like a caveman rofl**

**Clatoforeverinmyheart: I really wanted to give Cato a more... nice side... Nah, I just wanted to humiliate him XD Love always, rachemma :P**

**Guest (1): I have updated now ^^ Thanks for your review!**

**OdairBear: Er.. Hi? Haha I was laughing when I saw how many reviews you posted, and very confused XD Then I realised it was for different chapters :P THE FEELS is right XD Thanks for reviewing (lots of times)!**

**Guest (2): I have, I have!**

**Guest (3): I'm not giving up! Ever! :D Lol, thanks for the compliment - means a lot :3**

**Ibbonray: I have wrote more! Haha! I thought it'd be pretty funny to compare Cato to a bunny ^^" I enjoyed writing that chapter :) Glad you liked it!**

**Guest (4): I will continue to write! ... Unless I break my hands or something... That would be awkward.**

**Guest (5): Thank you~ I'm not going to stop any time soon, don't worry! :D**

* * *

**Phew, that is it! Thank you all for your overwhelming support! I'll see you again soon! Review, favourite and follow :D**

**-R**


End file.
